futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
United Greeceball
United Greeceball |image =Greek Empire.png |caption = I will defend Greek clay from fascism!|founded = 2200|ended =2267|onlypredecessor=Greeceball|onlysuccessor=Italian Empireball|government = Greek Democratic Socialist Republic|personality = Wise|preferred_gender = Male|language = Greek|capital = Athensball|religion = Orthodoxy (mostly) Atheism (secondary) Neo-Hellenism(large minority)|friends = Russian Greater SFSRball Belayevan Rusball United Levantine Arab Republicball United Nasserist Arab Republicball then United Arab Republicball New Islamic Iranball Ling Chinaball Greater Serbiaball New Moldovaball PR of the Caribbeanball Bolivarian Gran Colombiaball|enemies =Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball (Worst Enemy Ever) Jewish Empirecube (Gib Cyprus back you zionist thug!) Italian Empireball (Invader) Bulgarian Empireball (traitor) East Turkeyball New Azerbaijanball Second Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Second British Empireball North American Unionball Greater Albanian Kingdomball (before 2918)|can_into_space = No|börk = Gyro Gyro|successor = Occupied by Italian Empireball|nativename = Ενωμένη Ελλάδα Enoméni Elláda|likes = Greek history, being independent, socialism|hates = Most of his neighbors, monarchy, imperialists, zionists|predecessor = Greeceball|intospace = Yes|bork = Eee eee|food = Gyro|type = Hellenic|affiliation =International Socialist Blocball}} is a left wing Hellenic republic that exists in the Balkans. It originally occupied Greek and southern Cypriot territory, however he lost many lands after wars with Bulgarian Empireball and others. He was fully invaded together with Greater Albanian Kingdomball, Romaniaball and New Moldovaball in 2267. Relations: Friends: *Russian Greater SFSRball - Thanks for helping me *Belayevan Rusball - Son of Russia. Thanks for sending help too *United Nasserist Arab Republicball and United Levantine Arab Republicball - Thanks for also helping, we fought together against evil Zionistcube during Arabic Liberation War, where we tried to remove Zionists from Cyprus but unfortunately we failed, no problem we will do it again and we will kill those bastards. I'm also supporting you in Great Arabic War. *New Islamic Iranball - Helped me against the Zionist bastard, he gave me lots of tanks and planes and helped me retaking Cyprus. *Romaniaball - Ally in the Great Balkan War. *New Moldovaball - Another ally in the Great Balkan War. *Greater Serbiaball - I support you in Srpska. Neutral / Frenemies: *Greater Albanian Kingdomball - Stop attacking me! You are a disgrace! But he was my ally in the Great Balkan War of 2918, REMOVE HUNGARY-BULGARIA! *Second Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - I don't like you because you was oppressing poor Serbs in Srpska, however you turned into my ally against Bulgaria in the last days, but you lost just like me. Enemies *Jewish Empirecube - YOU BASTARD! Gib me Cyprus back! *Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball - Bastard! He defeated all the Balkan alliance and killed my friends! *Italian Empireball - Bastard! You supported the Hungarian-Bulgarian beast and occupied my clay! *Second British Empireball - You supported and still supporting evil Zionist who stole Cyprus from me! You are evil! *North American Unionball - You are the major supporter of the evil Zionistcube, this is why I hate you! *Bulgarian Empireball - You damn traitor! You supported evil Zionist against me! You also attacked Macedonia and stole part of it from me! You are a bastard! Also, you united with Hungarian Unionball and created Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball!!! *East Turkeyball - You worst!! You terrorist kebab!! *New Azerbaijanball - Nobody likes you, I hope Russia destroy you. Ideology: *Democratic Socialism *Left Wing Populism *Left Wing Nationalism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Imperialism *Anti Fascism Factions: *Marxism Leninism *Communism *Neo Stalinism Map: United Greeceball map in blue, in year 2260. Category:Greek Category:Nationalist Category:Europe Category:Greeceball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-American Category:Greek-speaking Category:Balkans Category:Radical Category:Violent Category:Bombs to neighbours Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Albanian Category:Anti-Italian Category:Anti-Bulgarian Category:Good Cuisine Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Fascist Category:Socialist